


Automaton

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Cute distracted gunpla nerds at it again.





	Automaton

Considering they often got home from work at different times, it wasn't unusual to find Allan deeply concentrated on building gunpla. Tatsuya smiled as he took a look at him working on some small parts for a bit before he headed off to change out of his work clothes. Some gunpla building sounded like a good way of relaxing after work, anyway. He had been running workshops all day, mostly instructing and therefore not building himself, and putting something together with his own hands sounded nice.

He put something more comfortable on and went to stop by the kitchen, only to find that dinner wasn't ready yet. Rather, it didn't really look like it had even been started. "Allan?" He called, making it back to the work room. "If nobody's cooking tonight, should we order something for dinner?"

"Tatsuya?" Allan snapped out of his concentration. "Wait, when did you get home? You didn't say anything!" Or Allan had been too focused on his work to hear anyway, but Tatsuya wasn't about to mention that. "I... Ah. What time is it?" Allan picked up his phone and looked at it. "Wait, when did it get this late? This means I've been at this for over two hours!"

Completely losing the track of time while building gunpla wasn't unusual, either, and Tatsuya chuckled. "Time sure flies when you get carried away with something as fun as this. What are you building, anyway? Something custom?" He wondered, looking at the collection of tiny pieces and a half built parts on the table.

The parts didn't actually look that much like a Gundam or a mobile suit, but something else. "Automatons," Allan explained, turning back to the table and picking up a more or less finished product, then handing it to Tatsuya. "I was originally thinking of a Gundam 00 diorama for work," he continued. "But after I put together one of these little guys, I started wondering if they could be used in gunpla battle. Sure, they don't really have enough firepower to be very useful," he said as he picked up the piece he had been working on. "Unless you get imaginative and change the weapons. Distractions, and such! They're tiny, though, so easy to hide."

Tatsuya nodded. "Tactics. Since they have an AI, you could send them out to attack the enemy flank or create a diversion." He smirked. "Though you know me. I prefer a more direct battle approach. But so, you decided to try building a few of these with custom weaponry?"

"Yep," Allan replied with a grin. "With my skill and a few additions, these could cause some fun on the battlefield. Or maybe work as target practice. Nasty and small, so it's going to take some skill to hit them. Especially if I add some beam weaponry to make sure they aren't complete pushovers and actually shoot back."

"Could try that. Using them for that is going to require some mass-production though, since one good shot and they'll be destroyed," Tatsuya pondered, picking up a chair and placing it next to Allan's. "Let me help. We can surely figure this out."

The tiny things certainly weren't easy to work on, but some trial and error got them a couple of the things with a beam gun finished. Allan and Tatsuya were about to busy themselves over figuring out the power output issues and other extra tweaking when they slowly started realizing they were both starving.

The clock on Allan's phone revealed that it was suddenly past 9 PM. "Uhhh. So about that dinner?" Tatsuya asked with a hint of a smile. "I did want to build something today when I got home, but I guess we really just get carried away when it comes to gunpla. Way too easily."

Allan laughed, sounding a bit embarrassed, right as his stomach loudly reminded him that they hadn't had dinner. "I did have some plans for what to make for dinner but... That would take too much time and it's too late to start cooking now. Let's just order a pizza?" He browsed to their favorite pizza place's info on his phone and set to make the order.

Tatsuya took another glance at the two tiny customized Automatons sitting on the table. "Target practice, huh. I almost feel sorry for the little guys."

"We can just rebuild them later," Allan noted with a grin. "That's what makes gunpla so fun, after all."

That, Tatsuya had to agree with.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little shortfic, 100% self-indulgent because I like using Gundam 00 tracknames as fic titles/prompts.


End file.
